<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pregame Shuichi | Oneshots (Smut) by SkylerRoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933283">Pregame Shuichi | Oneshots (Smut)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerRoi/pseuds/SkylerRoi'>SkylerRoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Degradation, F/M, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Master/Pet, Mentions of Cuckolding, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Wholesome, consent is seggsy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerRoi/pseuds/SkylerRoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a book of smut of different variations of Shuichi (Usually pregame, i love him)<br/>Mostly / readers, but i may throw in the occasional ships.<br/>Yes, I take requests. More info in the first chapter.</p><p>Anyways, enjoy yo food ❤</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saihara Shuichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1 - Important AN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey so this AN will be about how this book is going to work.</p><p>To start, every single oneshot in this will have some form of smut in it. (Sex and anything relatively sexual) So, if you are not comfortable with reading this sort of thing, then you should turn around right now.<br/>
I do plan on including a ton of intense / kinky shit in this so please be careful if you have any triggers / uncomforting topics, I will be including a warning at the start of each chapter and including tags to briefly mention what will be in the chapter. </p><p>Each chapter will be written gender neutral using they/them pronouns for the reader. I will be putting fem! or masc! in the title to say what genitals the reader has, but they will still be referred to using neutral terms.<br/>
If i put none in the title, then it isn't relevant for what the reader has.</p><p>Lastly, yes i take requests, no guarantee that I'll do it, but I'll run outta ideas eventually. And I might do ships?</p><p>Either way, I'll try to update as much as I can, I'm not the best at writing, so this is mostly for fun,<br/>
Enjoy ❤</p><p>~ Skyler</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2 - Pg!Shu / Reader | Nightmare Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tags: Handjob | Grinding | Wholesome | Aftercare | Sub Shuichi | Master-Pet Roleplay | Mentions / Fantasies of Cuckolding | Consent is Seggsy ;)</p><p>Warnings: None.</p><p>Word Count: 2761</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi woke up panting, clutching his fists against his chest and thighs squeezed tightly together. His eyes beginning to water and his mouth quivering.</p><p>More often than not, he would wake up feeling quite horny and needy. It never helped that you slept right next to him every night. Although, this time was different. He had awoken quite early from a nightmare and began sobbing quietly.</p><p>He rolled over hesitantly, he never dared to wake you up, but he needed confirmation desperately. His arms looped around one of yours as you slept peacefully. His panicked breath contacting your arm as he squeezed onto you, burying his face into your sleeve to soak up the tears and soundly sobs.</p><p>He stayed like this for a while, no signs of you waking up and no signs of him calming down. He reluctantly parted from your arm and pushed himself up so he was sitting. He leaned over and looked at you through his tears, you looked so blissful...</p><p>"M..." He hesitated, more tears rolling down his face, dripping onto you. "M...Master..." He couldn't help but squeeze his legs together at how quickly aroused he had already gotten, despite how sad and panicked he was.</p><p>He gulped down his sobs and tried again. "M-Master...Please..." He gently shook your arm, whining at how bad he felt for trying to wake you up... He felt so selfish.</p><p>Thankfully, you started to wake up. Your eyes squinted at him and you lazily put your hand on top of his. "Master...I-I-..." Shuichi stuttered, shivering from the simple contact.</p><p>You let out a tired groan and lifted your head slightly to check the clock. "Shuichi...It's so early...Can you wait just a little longer?" You whispered, before closing your eyes once again and resting back on your pillow.</p><p>It took you a moment to process the louder sob Shuichi made after hearing that. He instantly covered his mouth, although it didn't stop the tears from falling onto you. You couldn't see his face, so you reached out and flicked on the lamp placed beside your bed.</p><p>He looked at you, tear stained face and almost hyperventilating. "Shuichi... What's wrong?" You reached up and cupped his cheek which he leaned into with a shaky smile.</p><p>He let out another loud sob, feeling so conflicted between his feelings. He couldn't even control himself even when he had other issues to deal with. "M-Master, please..." He shivered, suddenly gripping onto your arm with his hands.</p><p>You sat yourself up and ran your other hand through his hair, leaning in to kiss him. He immediately squeaked and melted into it, panting into your mouth, getting even more aroused than he'd liked.</p><p>Once you finally departed the kiss, Shuichi had calmed down slightly, now only having silent tears roll down his face. "Now, please tell me how you're feeling... You've never done this before, so I'm worried." You removed your hands from him and gently held both of his.</p><p>Shuichi took in a couple deep breaths before speaking. "I...I had a nightmare..." He looked down at his lap, whimpering once he noticed he was hard. "I'm so sorry, m-master!" He squirmed around, feeling guilty.</p><p>"It's okay, don't apologize." You smiled at him, paying no mind to his lower half. "Do you wanna talk about it?" You ran your thumbs over his knuckles as such a tender gesture that he could melt. He shivered once again and whined, scolding himself from being turned on during a situation like this.</p><p>"Y-Yes..." He felt more tears build up, and as his breath hitched, you were already embracing him. His arms scrambled to wrap around you in return, gripping the back of your shirt tightly and his face buried in your neck.</p><p>"Take your time." You whispered gently, rubbing his back with one hand and the other lost in his hair. He whined, shivered from every little touch you have him. He was so sensitive, he honestly needed to get off or his mind wouldn't be able to think clearly.</p><p>He kissed your neck, making sure it was extremely light because you probably didn't want any marks. He licked at it, just like a gentle cat would, wanting to taste you. "I-I'm yours, r-right?" He let out a needy whine. "O-Only yours?"</p><p>You laughed softly at him, he usually wasn't so forward. "Of course you are. You're all mine, every part of you is mine." Those words made Shuichi heat up beyond belief. He leaned back, escaping the hug and looked at you. His thighs rubbed together in a desperate attempt for some kind of pleasure.</p><p>"Ah..! I-I..." You had suddenly pulled him so that he was straddling your thigh and he became a stuttering, blushing mess. "I...Master!" He whined, beginning to helplessly grind against your leg, letting out small and shaky moans.</p><p>"You're my plaything, aren't you? My personal whore who gets aroused by everything I do." You smirked at him as he let out a whimper and nodded profusely at your words, making the whole room spin. He grabbed onto your shirt and shakily leaned over to kiss you, still grinding against your leg and letting out moans in your mouth.</p><p>As you kissed, your hands made their way up his body, rubbing his chest through his shirt. His back arched into your touch instantly and he let out a gasp. His body is so sensitive... You thought, beginning to unbutton his shirt.</p><p>You pulled away from the kiss to observe Shuichi's blushing and panting face. His movements had come to a slow, as to allow you to finish unbuttoning his shirt. "M-Master... P-Please... You keep teasing m-me..."</p><p>"But you enjoy it, don't you?" He closed his eyes tightly in embarrassment. You took the opportunity to pinch his nipples lightly. He let out a gasp in surprise. "You're so sensitive everywhere~ that's what I absolutely love about you..."<br/>
"I-I...love you..." He whispered. More tears streamed down his face, except this time, he was smiling widely. He always jumped on the opportunity to tell you how much you meant to him, although he was very shy about it. So usually, it took a bit of mind numbing pleasure for him to confess anything without hiding what he was shy about. You smiled genuinely and trailed your hands down...</p><p>"Ah-!" Shuichi became suddenly aware of what was happening, your hands rested on top of his pants. "M-Master...!" He held his breath and waited for you to touch him.</p><p>"Mmm... Actually." You stopped, making him whine. "Don't worry, I won't keep you waiting too long." You patted his side of the bed, making him instantly obey and sit right where you gestured him to. His expression was so cute and confused.</p><p>You sat facing him, parallel to the headboard of the bed, just beside it and patted your lap. "Come here, lie your back against the headboard." He let out a whimper at the commanding tone and did as you said, crawling over on his hands, feeling more turned on from the degrading feeling it gave him. He gave you a shy glance and sat on your lap, leaning back the slightest bit so he was leaning against the headboard.</p><p>He gulped as one of your arms slid under his back so hold him and the other rested on his stomach. You smirked at him, making him shiver before your smile turned softer. You leaned over and kissed him on the forehead caringly. "You remember the safe words?" You whispered, playing with his hair softly and calmly.</p><p>"Y-Yes..." He mirrored your soft smile with his own, tears pooling in his eyes from how kind you always were.</p><p>"Can you repeat them to me?" You always made sure he knew them, it was the bare minimum to make sure he felt safe of course.</p><p>"R-Red is to f-fully stop everything... Y-Yellow is to slow down...a-and blue is to stop anything mental...s-such as degradation..."</p><p>"Good boy." Your smile stretched out wider and more sinister than a second ago. He inhaled sharply, expression looking so ecstatic and love struck. You moved your hands down to his pants, undoing them and tugging them down, leaving him in his boxers. He was visibly hard through his boxers and his cock already leaking precum.</p><p>Shuichi let out a whine as he sat there, curled up in your arms. He grabbed onto one of your arms, hugging it with both of his arms and pressing his face into you. He really was so adorable.</p><p>Your hand teased him through the fabric, rubbing him slowly as you listened to the small squeaks that came out the back of his throat. "You're already so wet and hard, Shuichi. You're such a whore." His grip on you tightened and he let out a moan, hips moving in an attempt to gain more pleasure.</p><p>"I-I wanna cum..!" He gasped, feeling frustrated from the slow strokes you were giving. He squirmed around in desperation.</p><p>"Hm? Oh you want me to touch you directly?" He nodded violently. "Don't you remember? You have to beg for what you want, my pet."</p><p>"Ahn..! P-Please, master! Please touch me! I-I need it...please..." He practically answered the instant you finished speaking, he held his face against your arm, continuing to beg despite how muffled it sounded.</p><p>"Well you have been a good boy for me..." You trailed off as you pulled down his boxers, his cock twitched once he realized what had happened.</p><p>"Ah... P-Please..." He begged, looking at you through teary eyes. You smirked and gently wrapped your hand around his cock. When you didn't start moving your hand, Shuichi moved his hips to get himself off in your hand. He whined at the lack of pleasure.</p><p>"I'll start moving once you tell me about your dream last night." He let out a whine and squirmed around a little.</p><p>"W-Well... I-In the dream..." Your grip tightened, making him gasp and hold onto you tighter. "I-I...Y-You had...another..." He sniffled, remembering the dream and getting saddened by it. Your hand started to move now, stroking him so slowly it was torture for him. He moaned either way, panting and attempting to move himself once again.</p><p>"Come on. Tell me, or I'll have to punish you." He gasped and shook at the thought of what you could do to him, before realizing he never wanted his nightmare to come true.</p><p>"N-No! I-I'll tell you! I'm sorry master..!" Tears streamed down his face and you nodded, allowing him to continue. "Y-You had another...another p-plaything...t-that wasn't me..." Your strokes picked up the pace a little, leaving him moaning and squeaking louder.</p><p>"Hmm? Another pet that wasn't you? Shuichi...are you getting possessive?" He whined and shook his head. "Sure sounds like it... Anyways, continue." He continued to enjoy the pleasure rather than respond, so you let go of him all together.</p><p>"Ah! M-Master...Please...I-" He whimpered. "You- You made me watch you- f-fuck someone else..!" He cried out in a sudden outburst, burying his face in your arm. You started to touch him once again, making him whine and whimper cutely.</p><p>"Oh? What did you do while you watched us?" You smirked, having an idea of how to tease him.</p><p>"I... I tried to stop you..! B-But I couldn't- c-cuz you'd punish me even more..." He finally lifted his head up to look you right in the eyes, face all red and needy. "I-I tried to kiss you...but I just...touched myself..." He whined, face burning up from humiliation.</p><p>"So you got off on watching us?" He tried to lean in and kiss you but you pushed him back. He tried to suppress his moans while he shook his head. "Are you sure? Wouldn't you like to watch me fuck someone else right in front of you?"</p><p>"N-No..! Master... ah..! Please...no..." He whimpered, feeling like he was getting close to coming.</p><p>"Your dick says otherwise." Your strokes slowed down once again, noting each time he twitched at your words. "But what if I had another pet you didn't know about? What if we actually fucked in front of you? I would be fucking them, putting them and myself into so much pleasure...without you." You whispered, causing him to break into a waterfall of tears.</p><p>"P-Please, master! Don't- I- I'm yours! O-Only yours..!" He begged in desperation, still trying to gain pleasure from your torturously slow strokes. "I'm your only plaything..! Y-Your dirty slut, your whore..! I'm the only one...r-right? Y-You don't actually..?"</p><p>"Shuichi, go on, admit it. You're so hard from this still." You brought your hand to a stop. "Admit you are turned on by the thought of me fucking someone else in front of you."</p><p>He shivered and sobbed. "M-Master... I- I get turned on... b-by the thought of seeing you...fuck someone else..." He whimpered as his dick twitched, showing he wasn't lying. "I- I wanna see- see you in pleasure...too...so..."</p><p>"That's my good boy." You started to stroke him, at a faster pace now. He was so wet and sensitive.</p><p>"Ah! P-Please master, l-let me cum! I-I'm so close!" He shivered, grabbing into your arm tightly, hiding half his face in it.</p><p>"Let me hear you, Shuichi." You moved the arm he was holding onto away so he could moan out without holding back. "You're so cute like this...in my arms, melting in pleasure."</p><p>He continued to moan loudly, looking at you with a dazed smile. "I-I love you, master!" He gasped out between moans. "I love you so much..!"</p><p>"I love you too, Shuichi." He let out a gasp and shivered, almost instantly coming into your hand. His body shook as he emptied himself out, panting as you let him ride out his orgasm, pumping him a few extra times.</p><p>"I love you, I love you, I love you-" He repeated, too fucked in the mind to conceal any of his thoughts. He leaned forward and against your chest, hugging you tightly as he calmed down from his high.</p><p>"You did such a good job for me, Shuichi." You rubbed his back with your clean hand soothingly. "Do you need anything? Water?" He nodded tiredly and moved back from you, allowing you to leave the room. He pulled up his boxers but left off his pants, being too hot and sweaty to wear them. He sat patiently for you to return, wiping tears that streamed down his face.</p><p>You walked back in after cleaning your hands and grabbing a glass of water. Your smile was gentle and calming. "Here, for my good boy." You handed it to him and sat next to him on the bed.</p><p>"T-Thank you..." He drank the whole glass quickly, putting it down and looking at you.</p><p>"Of course." You cupped his face with both your hands and wiped at his tears with your thumbs. "Tired?" He nodded. "Let's lay down for a bit." You pulled him down onto the bed and he snuggled up to you comfortably, his head on your chest and one arm around you. You patted his head softly.</p><p>"Y-You don't actually have anyone else, do you?" He whispered.</p><p>"No, of course not. You're the best and only pet I could ask for. The best and only boyfriend I could ask for." He looked up at you with a teary smile. "I would never do anything like that without your definite permission." You reassured, leaning down to kiss him softly.</p><p>"Now that I think about it, we haven't actually fucked, have we?" He shook his head. "What, are you possessive because you want to be the first one?"</p><p>He whined and buried his face into you. "O-Only one..." He admitted.</p><p>"Of course, one day." You laughed lightheartedly. "I never knew my Shuichi was so protective of me." He nuzzled against you.</p><p>"I just...really love you...it's s-selfish but...I don't want anyone else to see... m-my master like this..." Shuichi muttered, hesitating slightly at his own words.</p><p>"Your master?" You repeated in a bit of shock.</p><p>"Is...that okay?" He asked, beginning to shake a little in fear of making you unhappy.</p><p>"Yes, I was just taken by surprise is all." You scratched his head softly, making him sigh in relief. "I love you, Shuichi." He mumbled the words back, but for once in a while, he used your actual name. Your chest warmed up with happiness. He really was perfect for you. He could say the same for you as well.</p><p>"You must be hungry, I'll go make breakfast now, you can-"</p><p>He hugged you tighter, making you chuckle. "Alright, breakfast can wait."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN -</p><p>He's just too cute omg<br/>I hope y'all liked this chapter, look forward to some more, i have a few ideas &gt;;3<br/>Feel free to request stuff!</p><p>~ Skyler</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3 - Pg!Shu / Reader | Taking out Frustrations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tags: Sub Shuichi | Bondage | Sensory Deprivation | Degradation | Sadism / Masochism | Handjobs | Hair pulling</p><p>Warnings: None.</p><p>Word count: 3104</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you please shut up!? Oh my fucking…” You grumbled under your breath at the boy walking next to you. Shuichi would not stop talking about Danganronpa and you just wanted this walk to his room to be at least somewhat relaxing, especially after a stressful day that had already gotten you in a bad mood.</p><p>“D-Do you have a favorite character…?” Whether he didn’t hear you, or he didn’t care, he continued on, firing questions which meant absolutely nothing to you. All you had to do was deal with the stupid project you both had been partnered up to work on and you would never talk to him again, right?</p><p>You couldn’t believe you were going into his dorm, but here you were, watching him unlock the door as he muttered some stuff about death to himself. The only reason you agreed to go to his dorm was because you would never let him into yours, and you didn’t exactly have anywhere else you could go since he insisted, he ‘hated loud noises’. Understandable, but you couldn’t help but think it was at least half of a lie to get you to be with him alone.</p><p>You moved past him as you heard the lock click and kicked to door open harshly, as a way to release the pent-up frustration from the entire way to his dorm. It seemed to surprise the kid, as he had gone silent.</p><p>“Look, you’re going to help me with this project and get most of it done.” You stated harshly, using his moment of silence to get things straight. “We have tonight and tomorrow to work on it, and I am not going to fucking fail because of some creep who won’t stop rambling about Danganronpa.” You had shut the door behind him and had finally turned to look at him.</p><p>His expression…was the last thing you wanted to see. He was trembling, out of fear? His expression said otherwise, he looked as if he was enjoying your commanding words. His mouth curled up in a shy, yet excited squiggle.</p><p>“Hey, did you even hear what I said?” You shoved his shoulder, hard enough to snap Shuichi out of whatever trance he seemed to be in.</p><p>“Ah…I-I’m sorry.” He looked down and covered his face with his cap. You huffed out an annoyed breath and gestured for him to walk into the main part of his room.</p><p>He was seriously bugging you at this point, yes you had gotten the project started, and yes, he was actually working on it and helping you…but something about him absolutely annoyed you. He occasionally made references to Danganronpa if it had anything to do with what you were writing, which made you huff out a breath in annoyance.</p><p>Honestly, you didn’t know what it was about him, you enjoyed Danganronpa yourself, but if you were to admit it to him, you’d rather die. Even so, each time he bit nervously at his nails, swallowed, anything so, very minor, it annoyed you.</p><p>You gave him warnings, yet he continued when you told him to stop. You buried the feeling down and tried to focus, but he just kept irritating you. “A-Are you okay…? Um-” You cut him off quickly, not wanting to hear his stupid voice.</p><p>“Yes, just continue writing.” You spat, not caring how cruel you sounded by this point. You clenched your fist, trying hard not to let yourself get carried away in anger.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry if I did-” Perhaps it was all the anger that accumulated over the entire day that made you do it. A loud noise cut him off, the sound of your hand hitting the side of his face. You flinched and drew your hand back as he looked down at the table, his cap hiding his expression.</p><p>“You’re really getting on my nerves.” You breathed in frustration, trying to calm yourself down. You watched him to see how he was reacting; he was mostly unmoving but had brought a hand up to his face.</p><p>When he finally looked up, it shocked you. He held his hand against the red skin you had slapped, shaking and smiling an unsettling smile. A thin line of blood fell from his nose and it came apparent that you had hit his nose too. His tongue lapped at it as you stared in shock.</p><p>“Ah…hah…I’m sorry…” He shivered and removed his hat, allowing you to see more of his navy hair and shining eyes. “Y-You…You can slap me again if you want…” He looked at you with a shaky smile and reddened cheeks, which you couldn’t tell was from him blushing or the slap, perhaps both.</p><p>“What-” He shook his head and shifted his chair closer to you, leaning in so his face was extremely close to yours, yet, you didn’t move back. Was it bad that you were actually considering his offer? You could feel his excited breath now, panting, practically silently begging for you to hurt him more.</p><p>“Y-You have built up anger, r-right? So, take it out on me...!” He grabbed your collar in desperation and smiled even wider at the thought. You stared at him, contemplating what you should do. Fuck it, this was an opportunity too good to pass up, even for the freak he was, you needed to let out this anger.</p><p>You roughly pulled his hands away from you and slapped him across the face once again. He gasped out loudly, seeming to have enjoyed the sensation. “Fucking creep…” You stood up, towering over the boy as he shook in excitement and watched you.</p><p>“P-Please, hit me, a-anything! Y-You can do anything to me…!” You grabbed a chunk of his hair, pulling him up so he was standing on the tips of his toes. His breathing had gone shaky and his eyes closed in pain.</p><p>“Anything?” He nodded, letting out a squeak in pain as you pulled at his hair. He drew a hand up to yours, trying to pry it away, before stopping and letting his arm go limp. He looked at you, breath hitching in pain and smiling. “I don’t understand how someone can piss me off so much.”</p><p>You didn’t give him any time to reply, you found yourself dragging him roughly to his bed. “How much of a whore are you?” He squeaked when you forced him to sit down, finally giving his scalp a break.</p><p>“N-No one’s ever gone this far…!” Shuichi looked up at you as if he were in total awe, blushing all the way up to his ears. At least you may get him to listen to you for once.</p><p>You grabbed his tie, holding the top of it as if you were about to undo it. “Know that I’m doing this because I don’t like you. In fact, I despise people like you.” With that, you undid his tie, pulling it off in a swift motion.</p><p>“T-That’s fine. H-Hate me.” He let out a breathy laugh, obviously not caring what you thought of him, as long as you were so close to him, he loved it. His existence was infuriating to you, he’d never learn if he enjoyed punishment. In a burst of anger at his teasing words, you pushed him down, pushing his shoulders roughly into the bed.</p><p>He let out a soft moan, practically grinning ear to ear. “You listen to me now, got it? Be an obedient little bitch and maybe I might let you enjoy yourself a little more.” You forced your knee between his legs at his lack of response.</p><p>“A-Ah- Y-Yes…! I’ll be your bitch…” He gasped, yet he still had that stupid grin on his face. You could do anything to him…anything, you reminded yourself. You slapped him across the face once again. He squeaked a high-pitched moan, quickly wrapping his arms around your neck.</p><p>“I’m already sick of that stupid grin of yours.” You grabbed the collar of his shirt and attempted to haul him up, further onto the bed. Instead, he took the opportunity to kiss you. You were completely disgusted at the fact that he was kissing you and instantly tried to pull away. His arms held you down and he leaned up to keep your lips together.</p><p>You could feel the drool that seeped out from his lips as he kissed you and you shivered from the gross feeling. Just as you were about to use more force pull away, he gripped onto the back of your clothes tightly, his breathing had turned desperate and he was letting out whines. It was then when you realized he was grinding against your knee.</p><p>You finally kissed back in anger, but harder, hard enough to surely bruise later on. You just wanted him to shut up, stop the stupid noises that even he couldn’t control. Of course, it didn’t help, so you pulled back from the kiss, along with your knee. He laid there, panting to regain his breath. “Fucking hell…!” You grabbed a bunch of his hair and pulled on it in frustration. He winced in pain, letting out breathy moans. “Quit it with the games. Be obedient, you little shit, or I’ll just leave right now.”</p><p>You pushed him to the bed and moved away from him, taking a few steps back and grinding your teeth in anger while he watched. “I-I’m sorry… Please, I-I’ll be good…” You blinked at the unexpected change of behavior, he looked genuinely sad, how pathetic.</p><p>“…Alright, fine.” You walked back over to him as he wiped a line of drool off his chin. “I can’t believe I’m doing this…” You sighed and pointed toward the bed, urging him to lay down on the pillow. Thankfully, he did without any complaints or unnecessary comments.</p><p>You placed yourself next to him on the bed, sitting and watching him. It was odd, but nice at how quiet he was for once. Your hands found their way to his pants, undoing his belt, sliding it out and unzipping his zipper. You hesitated for a moment as you saw his expression change out of the corner of your eye.</p><p>“P-Please…” He whispered, looking shy. That was new and somehow, you didn’t hate it. You smirked and shoved your hand down his pants, palming his cock through the fabric of his boxers. He let out a low moan and thrusted into your hand.</p><p>“I’m not surprised a slut like you is so hard already.” You removed your hand and pulled off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Your hand stroked him through the fabric, teasing him as his back arched.</p><p>“Ahaa… P-Please…more…” He moaned, covering his mouth as to quieten himself, probably not to anger you. Despite his small pleas, you continued slowly rubbing his cock. You leaned over so that you could still stroke him, but also lean over his face.</p><p>The expression he was pulling…a hand over his mouth, helpless, teary eyes looking at you in desperation. You hated to admit it, but it was kind of cute. Perhaps it was the arousal of the situation getting to you, there was no way you’d actually find this dirty boy attractive.</p><p>His free hand reached up to you, attempting to cup your cheek, although you quickly swatted him away, startling him. “S-Sorry…” He squeaked.</p><p>“Actually…” You trailed off, removing your hand from touching him, making him whine. “Alright, sit up.” He instantly obeyed in hopes of pleasing you. You reached over and grabbed his tie, you shifted behind him and roughly pulled his arms behind his back, making him gasp. You quickly wrapped his tie around his wrists and tied it so it would stay tight.</p><p>“Y-You’re…” He gasped when you pushed him back down, arms being pulled in an uncomfortable way. You walked away from him and to his wardrobe, opening it and grabbing two of his ties as soon as you spotted them.</p><p>“You know where this is going.” You smirked as you approached him.</p><p>Soon, he was all tied up, arms tied behind him, legs tied together, a tie over his eyes and finally, his boxers shoved into his mouth to shut him up. And somehow, you felt satisfied with it. There was no way he could talk or move now. You could do anything you wanted to him and he wouldn’t be able to protest.</p><p>Your eyes trailed down to his twitching dick. Shuichi seemed to squirm around the longer you didn’t do anything. You placed yourself on the bed and wrapped your hand around his cock. He threw his head back and let out a muffled whimper.</p><p>“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? You filthy whore.” You said as you started to jerk him off at a fairly fast pace. All he could do was breathe heavily and whine behind his boxers. He was already leaking so much precum.</p><p>It was twisted, but you were enjoying this, using him as a toy to get rid of your frustrations, seeing him frustrated and in pain was what helped. That was it, he was perfect for you, the same boy you hated so much.</p><p>You used your other hand to feel him up, firstly feeling his sides when he wasn’t expecting it, making him jump and whine. “Don’t worry my dirty boy, just feeling your body.”</p><p>After only a short while of feeling him up and stroking his cock, he started whining as if he was trying to say something, it was pretty evident that he was about to come. And with a last muffled moan, he arched his back and came, spilling out onto your hand. “Wow, you came already?” He could only shakily breathe through his nose as he tried to settle down, his chest heaved up and down.</p><p>You simply wiped your hand on his shirt and crawled up to his face. You lifted his head and untied the tie covering his eyes. He squinted, eyes adjusting to the light and seemed excited to see you so close to him. He whimpered, hoping you’d get rid of his boxers from his mouth for him.</p><p>“You drool so much. You’ve practically soaked your boxers.” You said, pretending not to get the message. He watched as your hands trailed down his body, feeling every surface you could reach. “For a freak like you, you do have a pretty nice body…” His eyes widened and tears built up, had you just complimented him?</p><p>You simply smirked at him and went back down to his dick. He was still partially hard, so you took the chance to wrap your hand around him again. He squeaked from the back of his throat and looked at you in surprise. “What? Can’t handle another round?” You teased as you started stroking him slowly.</p><p>He must have been so sensitive, each time your hand moved, whine came out from his throat and his eyes were tightly shut.</p><p>“Oi slut, look here. I let you see for a reason.” You growled slightly squeezing his cock which made him startle and obey quickly.</p><p>He had such a worried and pathetic expression as he looked at you, slightly lidded eyes as he tried to watch you. “At least be thankful that I’m doing this. No one else would touch a whore like you.” His moans were loud despite being muffled by his boxers. “You should be glad I stuffed something into your filthy mouth. Don’t want your neighbors hearing you…” He nodded again, attempting to say something, but obviously failing to make it understandable.</p><p>“Are you trying to tell me they already know? I bet they’re almost used to hearing you cuz of how often you jack off.” His eyes widened and he shook his head, muffled sounds coming out of him again.</p><p>“What? I thought a whore like you would be into that stuff.” You scoffed.</p><p>He whimpered as he gripped the blankets as much as he could from his tied-up hands. “Hm? Don’t tell me you’re already close.”</p><p>He nodded frantically and continued to melt in the bed from the pleasure. You let out a soft laugh at his reply, which immediately got Shuichi’s attention.</p><p>Without warning, he was coming onto your hand once again as his body shook. He eventually relaxed and flopped his originally craned neck onto his pillow.</p><p>You crawled back up to his face and finally removed his boxers from his mouth. A line of his saliva connecting the wet material and his lips. Before he could say anything, you shoved three of your fingers into his mouth, making him inhale in surprise.</p><p>“At least clean yourself up.” You smiled at him. He noticed your expression and immediately obeyed, sucking on and lapping at your fingers. He shyly glanced at you when he was done and you removed your fingers.</p><p>He lied there panting and out of breath as you watched his tired form. “Thank you…” He managed to breathe out, his voice was hoarse.</p><p>You felt your smile grow wider and that was when you noticed, you felt so much better after doing that.</p><p>“C-Could you…untie me…? Please…” Shuichi whispered, snapping you out of your thoughts. You weren’t sure how to feel about it. Should you be happy right now? You thought as you silently untied his wrists. He stretched out his arms and shifted so he was comfortable.</p><p>With tired eyes, his head flopped to the side, burying his nose into the pillow. You didn’t know what to say…so you went down and untied his legs, discarding his ties.</p><p>“Are you okay?” You asked, placing yourself on the bed closer to him. He tiredly tilted his head to look at you.</p><p>“Yes…M-More than okay…” He lazily smiled and laughed. You hummed and faced the abandoned laptops left at the desk, now gone into sleep mode after being left for so long.</p><p>You swallowed down the tension. “Look, I don’t hate you. I just…got a little carried away.”</p><p>He shook his head. “N-No, it’s okay! I enjoyed it…!”</p><p>“…We should probably continue our work-” As you began to move, you felt a weak tug at the back of your shirt. You turned around to see Shuichi weakly holding onto part of your shirt, lazily rolled over so his arm could reach.</p><p>“W-Wait…!” You sat back down and stayed silent, allowing him to continue. “After all this, I…” He closed his eyes tightly out of embarrassment.</p><p>“What is it?” His eyes popped open and he shakily put his hand over yours.</p><p>“I-I… wanna get to know you properly...!” You smirked, giving him the confidence he needed.</p><p>“I wanna be yours..!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heya !! Apologies for not updating this in a while, again i don't exactly write as a main hobby or anything.</p><p>I'm not exactly proud of this chapter either but I hope you enjoy either way ^^'</p><p>Tysm for all the love on my first chapter btw !! &lt;33<br/>~ Skyler</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>